


Coming out

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Bittersweet Candy Bowl (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, M/M, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:49:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: The four soon realized something they had in common.They were all gay for each other.





	Coming out

Paulo was the first to discover this, sitting in his bed, thinking about Lucy.

But Lucy soon morphed from a white, blue eyed kahoo manee to a gray, green eyed korat.

"Ah!" Paulo gasped. That was the 3rd time this week!

Hed have to confront Mike now. Right now.

Stop those gay thoughts.

Hes not gay.

Paulo stood infront if a mirror, going over what he would say to Mike when he noticed something.

His cheeks were a dim yellow, and it only got worse when he noticed.

"No... Paulo you idiot... you arent gay! You are 100% straight!" He yelled out, immediately covering his mouth as he remembered that his dad was still home.

Sighing, he walked down the stairs, telling his dad that he was going to a friends house.

His dad had a knowing smirk, causing Paulos face to get a even brighter yellow.

"Bye!" He nearly ran out of the house, actually running by the time he got to Mike's house.

Knocking on the door, his little sister, Hailey, answered the door.

She pointed upstairs, moving out the way as Paulo ran in.

 

Kicking down the door almost, he pointed at Mike.

"YOU TURNED ME GAY!" He yelled.

Mike covered his lil wussy ears.

"Hey, not so loud. And I dont think I did."

Paulo sat infront of him.

"Yes you did." He responded.

Mike looked down.

Paulo lifted his face back up and jabbed the top of Mike's head.

"Look at me you tiny little-" Paulo was cut off by Mike looking back up.

That blue scarf, those green eyes....

Paulo shook his head and held it.

"Oh my god I lied to Rachel."

"You what?" Mike asked.

"Hmm? Nothing. I didnt say anything." He lied.

They remained sitting there for some more minutes, before Mike opened his mouth to say something.

It, however, was interrupted by the Solami kissing him.

Paulo quickly grabbed his stuff and left.

Mike sat there with a blank, green blushed face.

\---------------

Lucy slammed the door of her room.

Stupid Daisy.

Stupid curly cream fur.

Stupid cute white tail tip.

Stupid big brown eyes.

Lucy slumped off her bed.

She curled her tail around her legs, twisting it.

Face bright blue.

 

Daisy stared at a picture of her and Lucy. She smiled.

Daisy has a crush on Lucy, but is terrified on telling her.

The small white cat would probably laugh like it was the funniest thing shes ever heard.

She gently placed the picture down.

No worries. She'll tell her tomorrow.

 

The next day Daisy spotted Lucy, tapping her in between the scratches on her shoulders. Daisy knew those had stopped hurting for a while now, a injury earned in middle school, if shes remembering correctly.

Lucy turned around.

"Lucy?" Daisy's face was brown.

"Hmm?" Lucy looked up at the Ragarex.

"I... I have a crush on you." Daisy sprinted off without saying anything else, causing Lucy to chase after her.

"Daisy, get back here!" Lucy yelled, catching up to the bigger cat.

Finally, she stopped.

"I'm sorry! I thought youd hate me... or make fun of me... or something like that." She explained, looking down.

"I dont. Yknow why?" She asked, looking up and smiling.

"Why?" Daisy noticed that Lucy's face was blue.

"Cause I like you too." She said, playfully punching Daisy in the stomach.

It wasnt a hard punch, and surprisingly, Daisy could barely feel it.

She would return the playful punch, but Lucy's too short for her to reach her stomach, and the majority of it is being covered by a scar. A recent one, so Daisy didnt want to punch it.

And finally, Daisy got to tell Lucy her secret.


End file.
